


He's just oblivious

by The_Wayward_Orphans_101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a sexy asshole, Cheating, England loves America and how childish he can be at times, Falling in love with your lover, France...he's oblivious, Infidelity, M/M, Short Chapters, more tags to come as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/The_Wayward_Orphans_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England have always been in love, but they've never acknowledged it until England was forced to marry France. For political reasons, obviously. Now as they play their little game of love affairs, they start realising how much they actually love each other and yearn to be officially together. They continue their little secret dates and nights (or rather, days) filled with lust. Frances once oblivious mind starts getting suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's just oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!

“ _Is he gone yet?_ ” America whispered from behind the door, hiding in the space between the door and dresser.

 

A few moments passed before England sighed.

 

“Yes,” he said, heavy relief in his voice. As soon as he said that, America emerged from his hiding spot, a devilish smirk on his face as he approached the more petite sized Brit. The smaller blond halfheartedly glared at the handsome, tall and tanned American nation.

 

“I told you to never come before 3. We could’ve been caught!” he reprimanded America, his forest green eyes having some fear in them. America laughed and grabbed England’s chin, tilting it up and leaned down slightly so their lips were barely touching. His cerulean eyes half twinkling with mischief.

  
“The risk of getting caught makes it all the more arousing, don’t you agree?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm finally writing here! I'll be updating every other day or so! If you have any suggestions you should totally tell me them! Until next time! 
> 
> -The_Wayward_Orphans_101


End file.
